1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building materials and architectural accents.
2. Background Information
A niche (a decorative recess in a wall surface) is a feature found in luxury homes and in some commercial building environments. That niches are limited to the upscale market in homes and office buildings is a result of the expense of constructing them.
Conventionally, a niche is formed by building a framework of wood (and sometimes plaster mesh) which framework is attached to, and supported by the wall studs. After the rough structure is formed, the visible, exterior surfaces are finished out with dry wall, plaster, wallpaper, or a combination thereof. A decorative trim is often formed to outline the niche.
Quite obviously, conventional construction of niches is costly and time-consuming. Furthermore, when multiple, identical niches are to be constructed (on either side of a foyer, for example) it is difficult to perfectly match the niches as would be desired in such a situation.
In addition, commercial building codes may require fireproofing of architectural accents. Conventional methods of applying fireproofing and strengthening materials entail the use of wire mesh fitted around the accent to form a strata upon which the material will adhere. This method is time-consuming and labor intensive. A simpler method would reduce costs while still providing the much needed fireproofing quality.
To date, the present inventor is unaware of any prefabrication of niches, or other cost or time saving[] methods or materials to bring down the cost of having niches in homes and offices.
It would well serve the home and office construction industry, as well as, ultimately, those who inhabit homes and offices to provide a means by which such attractive, aesthetically pleasing, and safe, architectural features as niches may be incorporated at a lower cost and thereby made available to the broader population.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated niche kit for use in easily installing a niche in walls of homes and offices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated niche kit and associated method for installation thereof which, in combination, affords substantial time and money savings as compared to conventional niche construction materials and methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for creating a niche in a wall of a home or commercial building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of applying fireproofing and/or strengthening material to prefabricated niches in a manner which would be easily accomplished in order to save time and money.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, the present invention provides a prefabricated niche kit and associated method for installation thereof, which apparatus and method affords dramatic cost and time savings for builders, do-it-yourselfers, and end users, when compared with conventional niche construction materials and methods.
The preferred embodiment of the prefabricated niche is constructed of molded, paintable plastic. Using a template provided as part of the intended packaging, and installer of the present niche merely forms a cavity in an existing wall or dry wall substrate, sets the prefabricated niche into the cavity, and, using a caulking gun, seals the prefabricated niche into position. The niche may then be painted or plastered over.
The apparatus and method of the present invention enables full completion of a niche in a matter of minutes (excepting only painting or plastering), and is something easily achieved by those wholly inexperienced in construction or remodeling.